Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Tasks As tasks are finished, please copy the bullet and move it to the "DONE" section To Do * Book summaries/pages * DVD/Media descriptions * Get a better logo * Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think theyre insignicant. They're not!) Done *Wiki Started :) *Many book/character/dvd summaries. As always, everything can be improved. * Brian Jacques Bio * Links page *All known 'Books not in a series' summaries completed. Continue to expand them! Things to Remember * Italicize all book titles * Link all names, places, groups, etc * On book pages, include hardcover page count, ISBN, and American and British covers. * On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover *PLEASE look at the book, character, place, and dvd summaries already posted to get an idea of how to properly add one. Please use this as a guide. *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators Discussion Update from the Weekend Every book has it's own page now. The last 7-8 books however still need summaries. --LordTBT 17:25, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Vandalism About 20 minutes ago the main page was vandalized, I restored it and it's now protected from editing. Only I can edit it. Unfortunately I wish things couldn't be this way, I wish it could be open for editing for all, but now we know there are people out there who wish to destroy our hard work. I blocked the IP too. If anyone's curious, the nice gentleman's IP was 69.149.210.167, which I traced back to Little Rock, AK --LordTBT 23:40, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) Logo Q: For a logo, is it ok if we use something copyrighted from redwall or should we be copyright-paranoid like wikipedia? *I think being copyright-paranoid is the best bet, but I don't necessarily think taking a Redwall image and sticking "Redwall Wiki" over it should be that big a deal. As long as we credit where it's coming from, there should be no problem. - LordTBT *I've made some sort of logo using the tapestry image from redwall.org. But I can't find a font that looks both serious and not ugly. Are those two things mutually exclusive? :p Here is the logo I made: Here. You know, I think it's kinda ugly :p --Dandin1 00:26, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Ok, at 12:55AM 10/12/05 CST I uploaded this as a temp logo, just so we don't have the wikicities thing there. A logo with color would be nice if someone wants to design one, Thanks --LordTBT *I made a logo in color. Not sure if that's what you want, but you can use it. The original art work is by Chris Baker. It's large and pixelated, but it'll be fine if you shrink it. --Lonna Bowstripe *Please don't make it seem like this is my site, this the community's site. I think because we're already using that image for the Martin the Warrior bio, we should use another one. --LordTBT 20:14, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I've made a possible logo for the Wiki using an image of the Abbey from the UK version of the book, with art by Pete Lyon. The font, I think, looks a bit sloppy but I could fix it. You can see it here. --Cornflower 21:42, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) *The font doesn't look.. serious enough for a wiki. --Dandin1 21:47, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Maybe this is better. The reason it had originally looked sloppy was because I had outlined the letters with white so they'd be easier to see. --Cornflower 22:43, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Deleting/Renaming Q: How do we delete or rename articles? * Only I can delete I believe, because I am the sole administrator of this project. Renaming...I would suggest reading the http://redwall.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Contents Help page and check the WikiCities help. - LordTBT Other *Q: Should we use the present or past tense for articles?--Ember Nickel 23:05, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *A: I don't think it really matters. --LordTBT 06:55, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) *I think you should add another section to the main page stating stuff like the BJ bio, about Redwall and so on, instead of the Info paragraph thing. It'd look better. —Lonna Bowstripe *Lonna please click the About link on the main page. Or click Brian Jacques on the main page ;) --LordTBT 02:08, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC)